Cameras may be provided with a mechanism for rewinding a filmstrip back into a light-tight film cartridge after the filmstrip has been exposed. The activation of the rewind mechanism can be automatic or manual. Once the filmstrip is wound back into the film cartridge, there is a disadvantage that, if the film cartridge remains in the camera, the exposed filmstrip may again be unwound from the cartridge and re-exposed. As such, film wastage or spoilage could occur through the double exposure of the film strip.
Accordingly, a need continues to exist for an apparatus which provides for the removal of a film cartridge from a camera after a filmstrip is wound back into the film cartridge, thereby preventing double exposure of the film strip. More generally, a need continues to exist for a cartridge receiving apparatus wherein an actuating member is moved from an actuation position only when a cartridge is at least partially removed from a chamber in the cartridge receiving apparatus.